


Fun Between Friends - Part 1

by louisvuittontrashbags



Series: Fun Between Friends [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Reader shows Prompto the ropes, but enjoys herself far more than she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day of camping, you couldn’t wait to relax with a bowl of whatever amazing substance Ignis was cooking up over the fire. As you surveyed the scene, you couldn’t help but notice someone was missing. Gladio and Noctis were sitting by the fire playing a game on their phones, but Prompto was nowhere to be found. “Have you guys seen Prompto?” you direct your question to the group. Ignis waves a ladle towards the camper behind you. “I believe he’s resting inside.” 

_Huh. That’s unlike him. I should see if he’s alright._

“Thanks, Ignis.” 

Noctis waves lazily at you. “Make him come out here and play King’s Knight with us. Gladio sucks.” 

As you knock on the door to enter the camper you can hear Gladio’s raised voice. “You little shit-“

“Who is it?” Prompto’s voice lacks its usual cheer.

“It’s me… can I come in?” You speak gently through the door. A moment’s hesitation, and then… 

“Yeah… sure.”

You enter the camper and shut the door behind you, drowning out the good-natured argument going on outside. Prompto gives you a half-hearted smile but doesn’t get up from his seat. He looks away from you and fidgets with the cushion of the combo-bed/seating area. You take a seat next to him. 

“Is it ok if I sit here?” You ask, even as you’ve already settled yourself in. He nods mutely. “Are you alright, Prompto?”

He sighs. “I’m fine… I was just… thinking about some things.”

You put a kind hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Prom. You can talk to me.” 

He sighs again. “It’s dumb… I don’t feel like anyone here will really understand.” “Come on, try me.”

He begins to fidget with his hands. “…you know I don’t have that much experience with girls. Like… none.”

You nod, waiting for him to continue. “Nothing wrong with that… but go on.”

He winces. “You’re nice, but not everyone sees it that way. I just… I see you and the guys out there… Noct isn’t that great with girls either but he’s royalty, everyone wants to be his friend. Ignis always knows all the right things to say, and how to say them… and Gladio… Gladio could chat up a girl in his sleep. I see you guys flirting sometimes, and it’s so easy for you, it’s like a joke or something. You do it without even thinking about it.” 

You put your head on his shoulder. “Does it bother you, Prom? Do we make you feel left out?”

He shakes his head. “No, no… I’m not saying that. It just… reminds me I don’t have any idea what I’m doing. I tell myself I’m gonna ask Cindy out one of these days, but why would a girl like her want to get with a guy like me? I wouldn’t even know what to do if we were ever alone together… I’m such a loser.”

You lift your head from his shoulder. “Hey, don’t you dare. You’re an amazing person, and Cindy would be lucky to have a guy like you. But you know… if you’re feeling inexperienced… there is something you could do.”

He looks at you uncertainly. “Yeah? What?”

You lean in closer and lower your voice. “You could always… practice.”

A blush spreads over his freckled face. “P-practice? …with you?”

You wink at him. “I won’t tell the boys if you won’t.” 

He gapes at you. “But… I like Cindy… if you and I…”

You laugh. “It’s just some harmless fun between friends, Prompto… it doesn’t mean we’re dating.” 

“Oh. Um… well then…” His blush is even more pronounced. “…could… we?”

You thread your hand through his hair and draw him closer to you, pressing your lips to his in a soft kiss. His lips are tight and tense, but as you kiss him again and again he begins to relax. After a little while he begins to kiss you back, following you when you pull away from him. His lips are so soft and sweet, and his touch is eager but delicate, as though he’s afraid of harming you somehow. As he gets more and more swept up in kissing you, his mouth opens and you take advantage of the opportunity to slip your tongue inside. Even though Prompto receives you eagerly, he really takes his time, gently exploring and tasting every inch of you. His tongue is just as sweet as his lips.

Eventually you break away from each other to catch your breath. You brush your thumb across his bottom lip, savoring the feel of him in your hand. “Was that your first kiss, Prompto?”

He nods sheepishly. “Did I… do okay?”

You plant a soft kiss on his nose. “That was lovely. I could kiss you all day.”

He smiles and leans in again. You place a finger to his lips, stopping him. “Hold on, Prompto. I think it’s time we tried something else.”

He regards you uncertainly. “Something else??”

You place a hand on his thigh. “You’ve done so well with the basics… time to move up a bit.”

Prompto freezes. You place a kiss on his neck, and he lets out the breath he was holding in, releasing the tension. You make your way from his neck down to his collar bone, kissing and sucking as you go. He groans softly, but voices no protest.

“Do you want me to stop?” Your hand moves slowly up his thigh, closer and closer to the growing bulge in his pants. He says nothing, but shakes his head vigorously. You palm his clothed erection and give it a firm squeeze, eliciting a gasp from him. When you squeeze him a second time, he bites his lip, stifling a moan. You suck on his neck hard enough that you know he’ll have to explain himself to the boys later; a part of you feels guilty, but not enough to stop. When you unbuckle his belt he begins to protest.

“Someone might come in… ahhhnn…” 

You cut him off with a well-timed stroke—you can feel his cock straining against his pants.

“Shhh… no one will come in if you keep it down.” 

You unbutton his pants and reach inside, slipping your hand past the waistband of his boxers. You can feel the heat radiating from his throbbing member as your hand pushes past the soft tangle of his pubic hair to find his cock. As you close your fingers around him you can’t help but marvel at how much larger it is than you’d expected. He shudders and shifts in his seat, letting his head loll back. 

You sigh and whisper into his ear. “It’s so big… you never told me you were packing so much heat Prom.” Your words seem to light a fire in him—he snaps his head back up and crushes his lips against yours, moaning quietly into your mouth. You grasp his cock in your hand and begin to work him, running your thumb over the tip and using his precum to provide a bit of lubrication. As he begins to thrust into your hand, you pick up the pace, changing from long languid strokes to shorter, more frenetic ones. He moans more loudly this time—your mouth does little to muffle the sounds of his pleasure. You suck his bottom lip and you pull away from him and pull his dick entirely out of his pants, bending down to plant a kiss on the tip of his penis. You lick up the underside of his shaft and Prompto groans loudly, clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle any further sound. You open your mouth to take him in, but before his cock makes it past the threshold of your lips a sudden knock at the door startles you both. “Hey guys-“ Gladio’s voice comes through the door. Prompto nearly leaps out of his skin, frantically trying to stuff his erection back into his pants. “WE’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING WEIRD!!” he shouts. A pause on the other end.

“Uh… I was just… gonna say that dinner is ready…” there’s a note of suspicion in Gladio’s voice. You wink at Prompto and call out to Gladio. “It’s fine, Gladio… Prompto just had an embarrassing injury and he didn’t trust you guys with it. We’ll be out in just a minute.” 

Prompto stares at you. “Why would you say that? They’ll never let me live that down…”

“It’s a lot less teasing than what they’d give you if they knew what we were really doing in here.” You reach down and give his arousal a firm squeeze and he lets out a stuttering exhale. 

“A-ahhh… you play dirty.”

You give him one last kiss and leave him to calm down, exiting the trailer without him. Ignis gives you a strange look as he sets out a steaming bowl of soup for you. “Prompto has never been shy about his injuries before today. How lucky you were here to help him out.” Gladio grins at you. “Well shit, maybe I’ve got some embarrassing injuries too. We should go in the trailer later and you can kiss ‘em and make ‘em all better.” 

“You’re a big boy, Gladio, no need to go in the trailer. Let’s get those pants down right here and have a look.” You smirk back at him.

Noctis makes a disgusted sound. “Can you not? I’d like to keep this soup down, thanks.”

Ignis places a gloved hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “I never knew you to be so modest, Gladio. It’s amazing what you can learn about your friends when you travel together.”

Prompto emerges from the camper, red-faced and desperately avoiding your gaze. Noctis waves him over. “It’s about time!! Come on, hurry up and eat so we can play King’s Knight.” 

“Alright!” Prompto puts on a smile, but eats his soup in silence. Gladio elbows the blonde boy in the ribs. “What are you so quiet for? Still embarrassed?”

Prompto splutters, spraying soup across the picnic table. “Embarrassed!? About what!?”

Gladio grimaces. “Your… injuries? Gods, Prompto, did you break your dick in half or something?”

Prompto hunches over his bowl and eats as quickly as he can, saying nothing. You punch Gladio in the arm. “Leave him alone, he’ll be fine if you stop teasing him for ten minutes.” 

Gladio shrugs. “If you say so.”

Prompto flashes you a grateful smile before looking away again. Ignis wipes the picnic table down before settling down to his own bowl. “Aren’t we lucky to have such a good friend traveling with us.” The almost warning tone in his voice lets you know he’s onto you. _Fuck. We’ll have to be more careful next time… if there is a next time._

 


	2. Fun Between Friends - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Reader take their budding physical relationship further in Lestallum.

A few weeks had passed since you and Prompto kissed in the camper; the poor boy can’t quite look you in the eye nowadays. You know he can’t be regretting it too much, because he does seem to go out of his way to be near you. Every time you manage to touch him in some small way he gives you a shy smile, before looking around in a panic to make sure no one’s noticed. Between Prompto’s awkward demeanor around you and Ignis’s suspicious glances the time just hasn’t been right to have any further… fun with him. But that little taste of him has you itching for more, and you resolve to keep your eyes open for an opportunity to get him alone again.

You don’t have to wait long—your travels take you back to Lestallum, and the boys are abuzz with their plans to spend time in the city. You discuss amongst yourselves as Ignis parks the Regalia.

“I’m gonna hit that Cup Noodle truck first thing… we’ve been outta those for so long.” Gladio sounds almost giddy.

Ignis adjusts his glasses and sighs as he shuts off the ignition. “So much quality food here and you’re still dreaming of those sodium-cups? You should come to lunch with me, I know some places here that’ll drive all thoughts of instant noodles out of your mind.”

Gladio hops over the side of the car without even waiting to hear Ignis’s response. “Catch up with you later!! I see the truck over there!!”

Ignis sighs, then turns to look at Noctis. “What about you, Noct? Lunch?”

Noctis shakes his head. “I need some time away from everything, I’ll catch you guys at dinner. if you need me for anything I’ll be fishing.”

Ignis shrugs. “Suit yourself. Prompto? ______?” 

Prompto grins sheepishly. “Sorry Iggy, I wanted to go look at some new lenses…”

_Opportunity._

“Ooh, I wanna come with you!! I’ve been wanting to learn more about photography.” 

Prompto looks surprised. “You do? Wow, I never heard you mention it befo…re…”

Realization seems to dawn on him mid-sentence. “But I’d love to teach you anything you want to know!! Now’s the perfect time to start.”

Ignis regards you quietly for a moment but his face betrays no sign of his inner thoughts. “Very well. More meat skewers for me, I suppose. We’ll meet up again later, then.”

Prompto practically leaps out of his seat. “Great!! See you guys later!” 

You wait til Noctis, Ignis, and the Regalia have disappeared out of your sight before you grab Prompto by the hand and run forward, pulling him along behind you. He shouts in surprise.

“H…hey!! Where are we going?!”

You duck into a nearby empty alley and shove him against the wall, crushing your lips against his. He lets out a cry that starts as a protest but quickly devolves into a needy moan. His hands wrap themselves around your waist and you step closer to him, pressing your breasts up against his lean frame. You can already feel his hardness pressing against your pelvis, and you grind yourself against his arousal, drawing another moan out of him. You take his hands in yours and slide them down your waist to your ass. His touch is timid at first, but the more you kiss him and rub your body against his the more he begins to relax. His hands cup the flesh of your buttocks, kneading and squeezing and pulling you even tighter against his straining erection. You nibble his bottom lip softly and suck it between yours as you draw back from him. He follows you as you pull away, eyes still closed. When you don’t kiss him again, he opens his eyes and gazes at you from beneath his long lashes, a blush coloring his freckled face. He smiles at you. 

“That was… nice. Was this your plan the whole time?”

You return his smile. “Mighta been.”

He gives you a comical pout. “Does that mean I don’t get to teach you about photography?” 

You kiss his cheek sweetly. “Sorry boo. You can teach me if you want… but first there’s a couple of things I want to teach -you-. We’re getting you ready for Cindy, right?”

He gives you a cheeky grin. “Are we? I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this.”

You reach down and squeeze his length through his pants. He groans and bites his lip, then pouts at you again. “You can’t just do that whenever you want… besides, there’s… um, there’s people around here.”

You plant a kiss at the corner of his mouth, rubbing your nose against his cheek. “You didn’t seem so embarrassed earlier…” you punctuate your words with another squeeze. He moves suddenly and grabs your wrist with a force that shocks you. His voice comes out as a growl. “There’s a limit, you know. If you keep doing that I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer.”

You mentally quirk an eyebrow. _Well well well… he has a rougher side after all._ Without batting an eyelash, you bring your face closer to him until your lips are almost touching. You bring your hand—still clutched in Prompto’s vice grip—to the zipper of his pants and grasp it between your thumb and forefinger, opening it inch by inch. Prompto gazes at you with an almost feral look; his eyes are half-lidded and his pupils are blown. He looks as if he’s daring you to continue. As you reach for his belt buckle he doesn’t let go of your wrist, but he loosens his grip just enough to allow you to unbuckle his belt. His blue eyes gaze into yours with a laser focus—he seems to be trying to let you know who’s in charge. _Looks like he needs a reminder who calls the shots around here._

As you begin to sink to your knees, he releases your wrist, never taking his eyes from yours. His breathing becomes shallow and ragged with anticipation. You reach up and pull his pants and boxers further down his hips, just far enough to release his cock. He hisses as the cool breeze hits his cock. The sound breaks the silence between you two, and seems to shock him out of his previous bravado. He begins to look around. “…hang on… maybe we should go somewhere a little more private? Someone might see uuuuhhhh…us… ahhh… oh Gods…” 

You take him as far into your mouth as you can, completely robbing him of all comprehensible speech. He covers his mouth with his hand to try to stifle the obscene moans tumbling from his mouth, but it does little good. You’re certain anyone walking nearby must know something inappropriate is happening in this alley, but the thrill of it sends a shock of heat to your core. One his hands finds its way to your hair and strokes your head, and you can’t help but smile around his cock, giving him a little hum of approval. _No matter how much he tries to act tough, he’s still sweet at his core._ Prompto leans against the wall, bracing himself. His legs are beginning to shake already.

You grasp his arousal firmly and pump his length with your hand, using your other hand to give his balls a gentle massage. A shudder wracks through his body and his hand fists into your hair at this intense new sensation. You lean in and take one testicle into your mouth, then the other. He gasps your name and thrusts forward past your face. “P..please…” he whimpers. You lick along his shaft but stop short of taking him into your mouth, squeezing his cock just beneath the tip. “Please? Please… what, honey?”

Prompto groans, then mutters something under his breath. You rub the head of his cock along your lips, then your cheeks. “Sorry? I couldn’t hear you…”

His answer comes a bit louder this time. “Please… um…”

You kiss the very tip of his penis and linger, teasing him with the suction you know he wants so badly. “Louder, darling.”

“Please!! Um… please…. suck my cock.” 

“Good boy,” you purr, taking the entirety of his length into your mouth. When he hears you gag, Prompto looks worried, but you allay his concerns by gripping the base of his dick and bobbing up and down on his cock, sucking hard enough to hollow your cheeks. He braces his hand against the base of your skull and thrusts into your mouth, attempting to keep pace with you. You let him guide your movements, allowing him to take control. You can feel him starting to tense and shake even before his breathless warning. “I’m… I’m.. gonna…”

You open your mouth wide and take him all the way to the back of your throat. He comes with a loud moan of your name—he futilely attempts to cover his mouth halfway through, but his orgasm tears the sound from his lips against his will. You hear a gasp and spot a shocked bystander in your peripheral vision, but before you can take a better look Prompto’s cock demands your attention, sending ropes of hot cum down your throat. You swallow it all and wipe your mouth off on the back of your hand, rising to your feet. To your surprise, he pulls you to him and kisses you greedily, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, chasing his essence. His hunger sends wetness pooling into your already soaked panties. Prompto kisses his way from your lips along your jaw and up to your ear, where he nibbles on your earlobe. “So… what happens now?”

You sigh and pull back from him. “There’s so much I want to show you… but we should get out of here before whoever saw us comes back here with security.”

Prompto’s freckled face blanches. “SOMEONE SAW US!?”

You can’t help but giggle at his panic. “It’ll be fine… we just need to get out of here.” His belt jingles as he frantically stuffs his now soft penis into his underwear and pulls his pants up, nearly tripping over himself as tries to pull them up and flee at the same time. You grab his hand and pull him along behind you, laughing. “Hurry up, I hear someone coming!! Ooh, I wonder if it’s Ignis??” 

Prompto wails. “That’d be worse than security!! Did you see the way he was looking at you in the car today?? He’s totally onto us…”

You make a dismissive sound. “If he is he hasn’t said anything about it yet… we’ll be fine!! Now come on, we should hit up that camera shop if we want our cover story to hold any weight…”

Two streets down, Ignis carefully examines an eggplant. “Hmm… how cute.” 

The produce vendor turns back around. “You say somethin’ buddy?”

Ignis adjusts his glasses. “No, nothing. How much for these?”

 


	3. Fun Between Friend Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Reader finally sleep together.

Gladio frowns. “What do you mean we’re stuck here?!”

The mechanic shrugs his shoulders. “Just what I told ya, guy. This car ain’t safe to be out on the road right now.”

Gladio slams his fist on the counter. “It was fine before we changed the oil here in your shop!!!” 

Ignis places a calming hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “Gladio, please. We will simply have to have the car towed to Hammerhead. As a show of good faith, I’m certain the owners of this fine shop will have no problem paying the tow truck. After all, it’d be a shame if the crown were to receive word that its property has been damaged by an unscrupulous mechanic looking for a quick buck.”

The mechanic swallows visibly. “C-crown? I… uh… I gotta talk to my boss… but I’m sure we can figure somethin’ out…”

A short time later, Gladio emerges from the shop, shaking his head. You, Prompto, and Noctis sit on a bench outside, busying yourself with your phones. As soon as Gladio emerges you stand, unable to wait any longer. “Well?”

“It looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a few days until we can get the car towed to Hammerhead and Cindy can get a look at her.”

Noctis groans loudly. “Come on… what are we supposed to do for that long?”

Gladio shrugs irritably. “How the hell do I know? I’m your bodyguard, not your damn babysitter.”

Noctis glares at him. “Who asked you to babysit?”

“Enough.” Ignis’s voice cuts through the tension. “All of us could use some time to recharge. Noctis, we passed a fishing hole on our way in. Gladio… I’m sure the local hunter’s guild could use some help. As for you two…”

You interrupt him. “Actually, if it’s all the same to you guys… I’m gonna check into the motel early and take a nap. I slept like shit last night, between the rain and Gladio’s snoring…”

Gladio mutters beneath his breath. “I don’t snore…”

You continue. “I’ll just catch up with you guys at dinnertime, okay? Come get me then please.”

Ignis nods. “Suit yourself.”

Prompto straightens up. “That sounds like a really good idea actually, I’m gonna go sleep too!!”

Everyone stares at Prompto. Gladio gives him a searching glance. “You guys have been hanging out together a lot lately… on your own. You got something you want to tell us?”

Prompto flushes under the tall man’s gaze. “Huh??”

Noctis elbows him. “You guys dating or something?”

Prompto shoots you a pleading look, trying desperately to explain but completely failing to make any sense. “We’re not… we couldn’t… I’m just…”

You throw your arm around Prompto’s shoulders and laugh, planting a comically loud kiss on his cheek.. “What, me and this goof? We all know he’s in love with Cindy, I wouldn’t stand a chance. I just feel so safe around him, you know? He’s not a wolf like you, Gladio.”

Gladio gives you a mock-wounded look. “Wolf? Me? I’m as innocent as they come, baby. If you wanna share my bed tonight I’d be happy to prove it to you.”

You throw your other arm around Prompto, pressing your breasts into his arm. It’s a small tease, but you know it must be driving him nuts. “No thanks!! I’ll just stick with good ol’ safe Prompto. Let’s go, Prom.”

Ignis says nothing, he simply pushes his glasses further up his nose. The sunlight reflects off of them in an intimidating manner; it’s just as well, you’d rather not see his expression right now. You give the group a wave and set off in the direction of the motel, dragging a red-faced Prompto behind you.

As you register for the room, Prompto says nothing; he fidgets nervously behind you. The woman at the front desk snaps her gum and leans over the counter, giving you a knowing wink. “First time? He’s adorable.”

You shake your head. “Nah. I mean he IS a virgin, but I’m not deflowering him. He’s a key part of my demonic ritual—can’t summon the dark lord without a virgin sacrifice.”

You can practically feel Prompto’s embarrassment radiating off of him. The woman stops mid-chew and fixes you with a scornful glare. “I’m just trying to pass the time… you don’t gotta be rude about it.”

You grab the key she pushes across the desk to you and give her an apologetic shrug. “I dunno, I thought it was funny… come on, Prom.”

Prompto shuffles along behind you in silence, but when you reach back to grab his hand he doesn’t let go. You’re forced to release him when you struggle with the battered old lock, but just as you’re cursing and yanking at the door your feel his hand on the small of your back. When you turn to look at him he gives you a smile that catches you completely off-guard. _Isn’t he supposed to be the one blushing? How did he manage this? Get it together, girl._

Eventually the door squeaks open, and after some more yanking you manage to get the key out of the lock and the door closed. As soon as the door shuts, you jam the key into the pocket of your shorts and shove Prompto against the wall, crushing your lips against his. His mouth has already opened to welcome your warm, wet tongue, and you find yourself thinking that Prompto has taken to the whole kissing thing fairly quickly. He runs his hands down your sides to grab greedily at your ass, but you pull away from him before things can get too heated. When he gives you that adorable, signature pout you’re almost tempted to throw yourself at his face again, but you force yourself to stay strong. You take his hand and lead him over to one of the two queen beds, sitting down next to him.

Prompto runs the pad of his thumb over the back of your hand, tracing tiny circles as he looks at you hopefully, waiting for your next move. _He’s so fucking cute… good grief._ He looks so genuine and sweet it makes you feel a bit guilty for the dirty plans you’ve been making for this very moment. You give his hand a squeeze. “So you here to nap with me or what?”

Prompto bites his lip, then gives you a sheepish grin. “I was kinda hoping we could pick up where we left off in Lestallum?”

“You want me to blow you in the alley again?”

Prompto blushes, but the grin doesn’t leave his face. “That was amazing and all, but um… I was thinking more about what comes next. There’s a lot of things I haven’t done yet… haven’t… um… seen… or experienced…”

You lean forward so that your lips are almost touching his. “What kind of things?”

Prompto shivers. You can feel his sweet breath on your face as he speaks. “Ahh…”

You put your hands on Prompto’s shoulders and gently push him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him so that you’re straddling him. You grind down slowly against him and he cries out, already hard as a rock beneath you. “Tell me, baby. I can’t read your mind. Though your body is giving me some clues…”

Prompto gasps as you ride him, the friction created between your body and his already causing a blush to spread down his face to his neck and chest. He writhes beneath you on the bed, trying gamely to express himself even as you render him entirely inarticulate.

“Mmm… I want to… ahhh! I want to see you… all of you… mmnh..” 

You grab his hands and put them on your breasts, trailing them down your body to your hips, pausing for a few moments. He opens his eyes and looks up at you, breathing already starting to become shallow. You reach down to cup his cheek.

“Do you want me, Prompto?”

He gazes up at you, letting your words sink in fully before nodding quietly. You drag your thumb across his soft, pink lips as you speak. “Do you want me to take your virginity?”

Another pause, then a resolute nod.

You lean in further, looking directly into his eyes. “This is a big deal, Prom. Are you sure you’re okay with me being your first? No matter what happens between us?”

Prompto gives you a smile so genuine that it breaks your heart. He lifts your hand from his cheek and presses a kiss into your palm. “…I could never regret it. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. No matter where life takes us… I’ll always be grateful we had so much fun together. So… please.”

You lean down to press a sweet kiss to his lips, before climbing off of him. He gives you that ridiculous pout again, and this time you have to laugh. “Relax, I’m coming back… but let’s do this right.”

Prompto props himself up on his elbows to get a better view; his eyes drink you in hungrily as you slowly roll your t-shirt up your stomach, exposing the bare flesh beneath as you wind your hips in a lazy circle. Prompto watches you through half-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted as he takes in the show before him. As the shirt clears your breasts, you can hear him shifting around on the bed impatiently. You pull your top off over your head and fling it towards his face. He laughs and catches it in the nick of time, throwing it over the side of the bed. You turn your back to him and bend over, skimming your hands down over your backside and giving him a teasing little wriggle before tugging your shorts down your legs. Prompto gasps as you step out of your shorts, leaving you standing before him in a matching bra and thong. You whip your hair and turn to look at him over your shoulder with a wink. “You like it? I’ve been wearing matching sets just in case we got a minute to ourselves… you missed some real cute ones last week.”

Prompto kicks his shoes off and begins frantically removing his clothing, but you dive onto the bed and grab at his arms. He’s managed to get his vest and socks onto the floor, but he’s halfway through pulling his shirt off, leaving him with a mess of fabric over his face. “Hey hey, stop!!! What are you rushing for?”

Prompto’s muffled voice has an air of impatience. “You just look so good… I thought I’d save us some time.”

You help Prompto pull his shirt off the rest of the way and climb back onto his lap, trailing your hands appreciatively down his chest and abs. His fair skin is adorned with thousands of gorgeous freckles, and the muscle underneath ripples and contracts delightfully beneath your touch. Prompto blushes modestly—it seems he’s not used to this sort of attention. You lean down to press a kiss to his chest. “This is supposed to be special, Prom… so let me help.”

As you unbuckle Prompto’s belt and pull it through the loops of his pants he fidgets beneath you, then cautiously puts his hands on your thighs and gives them an experimental squeeze. When you look at him he gives you a shy smile. “You’re soft everywhere… it’s nice.” 

You unbutton and unzip his pants and climb down off of his thighs just long enough to get him undressed, leaving him laying before you in a pair of Chocobo-print boxers. When you start to giggle he looks confused, but as he follows your gaze down to his underwear realization dawns on him, and he leaps to cover himself up. You throw yourself down on top of him, pinning his arms flat against his side and pressing your breasts against his chest. The sight of your magnificent cleavage just in front of his face freezes him in place beneath you. You plant a reassuring kiss on his nose. “Come on, I’m not laughing at you!! I just thought it was a cute pattern, okay? Promise me you’re not gonna try to hide.”

Prompto nods dumbly. 

You cup his chin in your hand and pull his gaze up to your face. “Promise me, Prompto.”

Prompto murmurs. “…promise.”

You take Prompto’s hands in yours and skim them up your back, leading them to your bra. You can feel his inexperienced hands shake as he fumbles for the latch—it feels like a lifetime passes before he finally manages to unhook it. He can’t help but let out a little cheer, and you both laugh. You sit up on top of him and let your bra fall away from your shoulders and onto the floor. Prompto stares at you in silent awe—you give him a wink. “First time?”

Prompto jokes, but his eyes never leave your breasts. “Gee, how did you guess?”

As you lean back over Prompto, bringing your chest toward his face, he reaches out to grab at your breast, letting out a deep exhale as his hand makes contact with the soft flesh. He traces his thumb over your nipple, flicking his finger over it as the nipple begins to pebble. He looks at you for a moment before bringing your breast to his lips—when his hot tongue makes contact with your sensitive nub you can’t help but let out a quiet moan. The sound seems to ignite a fire within the blonde; he pulls your nipple into his mouth and sucks hard, squeezing your other breast firmly. When you sit up, withdrawing your breasts from his reach, he groans, half-need, half-disappointment. You give him a playful wink as you slide off of his lap and begin pulling your thong off. “Since you’re so eager, why don’t I just put that mouth of yours to work?”

When you climb back up over him, now fully nude, Prompto stares unabashedly at your sex. You giggle. “You like what you see?”

Prompto nods. “I saw pictures a few times in some of Gladio’s magazines when we were younger but… it’s not really the same as real life.” 

You hold onto his hands as you make your way up his body, before settling yourself down over his face. When Prompto’s lips make contact with your dripping folds he lets out an obscene moan. He opens his mouth and lets you descend onto his tongue, simply taking you in. He’s only just started but he seems to relish every bit of the experience as he burrows his face deeper into your sex. His long tongue is everywhere, teasing your slit, suckling at your folds, exploring your clit… what he lacks in experience he certainly makes up in enthusiasm. You hold tightly onto his hands and begin to buck on top of him, riding his face. He laces his fingers with yours and squeezes your hands, groaning loudly into your pussy, the reverberations of his delicious moans sending a tingle through your body. When you let go of one hand to massage at your clit you can see Prompto open an eye and watch you work, never ceasing from his attentions. After a few moments of quiet observation, Prompto gently pushes your hand aside and imitates your motions, timidly at first but slowly increasing the pressure when he sees you responding well to his actions. Prompto is a fast learner, and it’s not long before the combination of his hands and mouth has you throwing your head back and gasping his name as you ride his face through your orgasm. When you climb down off of him and roll onto your back to catch your breath, he sits up and looks down at you with a hopeful smile, face still glistening from your juices.

“Did you… did I do good?”

You nod. “Yes, I came, and yes, you did. Come here.”

Prompto settles himself in by your shoulder for a hug, but you lean in over him and kiss him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. He groans quietly as you explore his mouth, seeking out your essence. You let your hand wander down his abs to his boxers, where you can feel his cock tenting his underwear rather impressively. You give him a squeeze and he moans into your mouth. “You’ve been so patient… you must be about ready to explode.”

Prompto nibbles your bottom lip gently. “I really am… I’m ready.”

You pull away from Prompto and prop youself up on one arm, chin resting in your hand. “How do you want it?”

Prompto looks confused. “Huh?”

You run your free hand through his hair gently. “How do you want to take me? You want to be on top? Or do you want me to ride you? It’s your choice, babe.”

“Oh… um…” He flushes. _I’ve probably seen him blush more today than I have in all the time I’ve known him combined._ “I always imagined I’d be on top… is that okay?”

You kiss his cheek. “Of course it is. Whenever you’re ready then…”

You lay back and beckon to him with your finger. He crawls eagerly between your legs and stares down at the juncture between your legs, unable to take his eyes off of your sex. You poke him gently in the stomach with your foot. “Might want to take your underwear off first…”

“Oh!!!” Prompto snaps out of his reverie and nearly falls of the bed in his hurry to pull his boxers off. When he returns to his place between your legs, you hold up one finger. “Wait, wait!!” Prompto looks concerned. “What’s wrong? Is it weird?”

You shake your head furiously. “No no no, nothing like that… I just want to savor this sight for a minute.”

Prompto sighs, shoulders slumping. “Wheeew. I thought you were gonna say my penis looked funny or something.”

You frown. “Prompto, you’re a really attractive guy, and you’re my good friend. You gotta stop assuming it’s gonna be something bad.”

He bites his lip. “Sorry… I haven’t always looked like this, you know. I’m working on the confidence thing.”

You squeeze his hand. “Don’t feel bad. Just please remember that I think the world of you, okay? You’re gorgeous. Now, if you’re ready…”

Prompto nods, then lines himself up with your entrance, taking a deep breath. When you give him a smile and a final nod, he begins to push himself into you with a low moan. When you gasp he freezes up, but when you shake your head and whisper to him to continue, he leans down to kiss you sweetly before slowly sheathing himself inside of you inch by inch. His girth really takes you by surprise—you’d sometimes wondered what it might be like to have sex with all of the boys, but you hadn’t really imagined Prompto’s cock would be the one that left you breathless and struggling to accommodate him. Still, his tender kisses and sensitivity to your every movement have you relaxing beneath him, and when you break away from him and give him a small nod he begins to move within you. His strokes are uncertain and inconsistent at first, but as you whisper words of encouragement and arch up against him he begins to pick up speed, testing just how far he can pull out of you before slamming back in. As he begins to reach a crescendo you can feel your orgasm building, but just as you feel it within your grasp he comes with a shuddering groan, collapsing against your shoulder. 

Just as you’re about to resign yourself to a quick helping hand, you realize Prompto is still inside of you. “Prompto?? Are you still hard?”

He grimaces. “Yeah… should I not be? I’m sorry…”

You roll him over onto his side, withdrawing him from you with a jolt. You climb on top of him and give him a reassuring kiss. “No, that’s just… not every guy can do that.”

Prompto looks unusually pleased with himself. “So… I’m good at this?”

You climb up on top of him, positioning yourself above his still-hard cock. “You’re a natural, baby.” You sit down onto him, taking him in in one smooth motion. Prompto lets out a ragged moan as you brace yourself against his chest and begin bouncing furiously up and down on his length. He grips your ass, only just barely hanging on as you give him the ride of his life. The bed creaks and groans beneath you, and the headboard is banging so loudly against the wall you’re certain the other motel patrons have a pretty good idea what’s going on in your room… as if the chorus of obscene moans spilling forth from you and Prompto didn’t make it obvious enough. Prompto reaches down to rub at your clit, and you tighten around him as you feel your orgasm nearing. When it finally bursts through you come harder than you have in a long time, clenching around his cock with one final cry of his name. You collapse against Prompto’s chest and he wraps his arms around you, holding you to him. You can feel his heart hammering in his chest just like yours, and your bodies are slick with exertion. Once the feeling returns to your legs, you climb down off of Prompto and roll to his side, cuddling up to him as he throws his arm around you. You press a kiss into his neck, and he turns his head to intercept your lips, tangling a hand idly through your hair. When you break away from each other he gives you a shy smile.

“So how did you like that?”

Prompto gives you another sweet kiss. “It was… really nice. I’m glad I got to do this with you.”

You give Prompto a hammy wink. “I’m glad I got to do this with you too… you’re finally ready for your dream girl.”

Prompto frowns. “Dream girl?”

You laugh. “Cindy!! Come on, the whole reason we started doing this stuff was to get you some confidence to ask her out!! Not that it hasn’t been fun for me… I may or may not have selfishly used you for my own pleasure.”

Prompto blushes. “Right, right… Cindy.”

“You picked this up pretty quick. Lots of guys who’ve been fucking for years don’t even bother with a girl’s clit, you know?”

Prompto shrugs. “I dunno, I saw you doing it and it looked nice for you… it just made sense.”

“If you’re not feeling ready for the big leagues yet, I’d be happy to keep practicing with you for as long as you need…”

Prompto gives your breast an unexpected squeeze, drawing a shriek from you. “I think I’d like that.”

Suddenly… the sound of a key turning in the lock. You only just have time to leap over the side of the bed, but Prompto isn’t so lucky. The door bursts open, and Gladio and Ignis enter chatting idly. Ignis is in the middle of chiding Gladio when he sees Prompto.

“Don’t be so loud, they could be-“

Gladio drops an entire armful of groceries on the carpet of the motel room. “What the fuck, Prompto?! What are you doing?!”

Prompto dives beneath the blanket. “N-n-nothing!!! I wasn’t… we didn’t…”

Gladio looks around the room, piecing together the trail of clothes. When his eyes land on your bra, he begins laughing so hard he starts to cry.

Ignis grabs Gladio’s arm and tugs him back toward the door. “You had better pray none of those eggs broke… and we should probably give them a few minutes to put their clothes on.”

“Wahahaha!!! Prompto you absolute dog!!! Hahahahaa!! The friend routine… Gods!!! I almost believed you!!!”

As soon as you hear the door shut, you peek up from behind the bed. “Are they gone?”

Prompto’s humiliated voice is muffled by the blanket. “I think so… but I guess we’re gonna have to cool it for a while.”


	4. Fun Between Friends - Part 4 (Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time-skip. Prompto and Reader come to some conclusions about their relationship.

Ever since you and Prompto had blurred the lines of your friendship, things were never quite the same. You had confidently assured him it was just some harmless fun, but the air was always heavy between the two of you these days. After Gladio and Ignis walked in both of you naked, you’d explained to them afterward you and Prompto were merely letting off some steam, but neither of them were entirely convinced. You weren’t entirely certain yourself anymore, truth be told. Prompto was still as sweet as ever, but now there was a twinkle in his eyes and a confidence in his demeanor that made him absolutely irresistible. The boys still teased him about Cindy, but his embarrassment always seemed like an afterthought, as if he was merely doing what was expected of him. Thoughts of Prompto occupied your mind more and more every day, and you began to wonder if perhaps you shouldn’t just ask him out and get it over with.

Unfortunately for both of you, you never had the chance.

Cape Caem was the beginning of the end. As you made your preparations to depart for Altissia, you noticed a strange distance between you and the boys. The night before you were due to leave, dinner was particularly awkward. Everyone ate in silence… perhaps due to nerves? Eventually, Ignis puts his fork down and looks at you with a grave expression.”

“_____… there’s something you should know..”

“What’s up?”

He takes in a breath. “I suppose there’s no sense in beating around the bush… you won’t be coming to Altissia with us.”

Your heart stops.

“What?!”

“You are to remain here with Iris and Talcott.”

You slam your spoon down.

“What the hell!? Why!?”

“We do not know what we will face in Altissia… and we cannot involve you. We need someone we can trust here to keep watch over the situation, and to protect Iris.”

“You can’t involve me!? I almost died a thousand times over some bullshit hunts, and now that the shit’s actually hitting the fan you want me to stay behind and babysit?! Whose idea was this really, Ignis?!”

Noctis shoves his bowl of soup aside. “Mine. This is a direct order from your king.”

“Noct!?”

He looks away from you. “It’s been decided.”

A tear rolls down your cheek before you can stop it.

“How can you do this to me? How am I supposed to sit here knowing you’re all risking your lives out there?”

Gladio lets out a derisive snort. “At least have the decency to look her in the eye when you’re giving an order, ‘your highness’.” 

Noctis levels a glare at his shield. “Nobody asked for your input, Gladio. Be glad someone’s looking out for your sister while you’re gone.”

Gladio stands up so quickly he knocks his chair over. “You got some balls on you, acting like I’m abandoning my family when I’m putting my life on the line for your spoiled ass every day.”

Ignis grabs Gladio’s arm. “Gladio!!! Enough!!”

You look over at Prompto, who’s currently studying his soup with great interest. Your voice cracks as you plead with him.

“Don’t you have anything to say about this, Prompto?! You’re just going to let him do this?!”

Prompto can’t bring himself to look at you. His face flushes as he swirls his spoon around in his bowl. Ignis reaches one gloved hand out to touch your shoulder.

“It is out of his hands, ______. Please respect Noct’s command.”

You can’t take it anymore—the urge to bolt overwhelms you, and you give in. You push your chair back and all but run out of the room, not stopping until you reach your bedroom. You slam the door shut behind you and throw yourself down onto the bed, crying into your pillow. _How could they do this to me? I really let myself think I was one of them… have they been thinking of me as a burden all this time?_ A wave of grief washes over you, and it escapes your body in loud, wracking sobs. When you hear a knock at your door you know you should probably stop, but you’re too far gone to care. You hear the door creak open and shut, followed by a few cautious steps. The bed sinks down with the weight of another body, and Prompto’s familiar scent envelops you. 

You’re torn between anger and relief—he’s somehow simultaneously the last and only person you want to see. His gentle hand descends into your hair and strokes it tenderly, and you sit together like this for a while. Eventually he gets up to leave, but returns a few moments later. When you finally tear your face from the pillow to look up at him, he offers you a pile of tissues. You accept them gratefully and motion for him to turn around while you blow your nose, clinging to what little dignity you have left. Once you’re done, you put a hand on his shoulder; as he turns to face you he takes your hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m sorry… I want you to know I did talk to Noct about it… we all did. But we realized he was right in the end. We need you here. Truthfully, if anything happened to you while we were there, I…”

His voice trails off.

“Prompto, I appreciate the thought but I’m not more important than anyone else. All of you acting like I need to be protected… like I haven’t been fighting by your side all this time… it hurts so much. I thought you of all people would understand this pain.”

Prompto looks positively wounded. “Of course I understand!! You think we’re doing this because you haven’t earned your place in the crownsguard?! That’s not it at all!!”

You withdraw your hand from him. “Sure looks like it from where I’m standing.”

Prompto scoots in closer to you on the bed. “Ignis wasn’t lying when he said we needed someone here… you and I are the only ones we could afford to leave behind, and Gladio felt so relieved knowing you were going to be here with Iris. Everything is crazy right now, and you’re the only one we can trust to handle things. They… they think more highly of your combat abilities than mine, you know.”

Your shoulders slump. “Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.”

Prompto puts his arm around your shoulders and draws you in for a hug, cradling your head to his chest.

“Please… don’t make this harder than it has to be. Do you know how much I’m going to miss you? How much we’ll all miss you? There’s going to be a hole in my heart.”

You lay your arm across Prompto’s waist and take a deep breath, trying to memorize his sweet scent.

“Tell me more about how much you’re gonna miss me.”

Prompto’s voice softens.

“I’m going to think about you every day… and every night… I’ll think about how I miss your laughter… your hugs… how cute your butt looks when you’re climbing up onto your Chocobo…”

You let your hand stray from his waist to his abs, slipping your hand beneath his shirt. His breath hitches, but he continues.

“When I’m going to sleep at night I’ll think about how good you smell… how soft your skin is… the way you look up at me when I’m… ahh… on top of you.”

Your hand is already stroking him through his jeans. You plant a soft kiss on his neck and murmur into his skin. “Please, continue…”

He shivers. “I’ll think of those beautiful sighs you make when I touch you just right… how welcoming and tight you feel around me… how… oh, fuck it.”

He pulls your face up to his and claims your lips in a heated kiss. His touch is desperate and almost frantic—you’re positive you can feel a tear or two hit your face, but at this point you’re not certain whether they’re his or yours. You lose yourselves in each other, both of you clinging to one another in a last-ditch attempt to commit every last detail of your lover to memory. Prompto is insatiable—even when your body is exhausted he demands more, more, more. It’s not until the first rays of the sun are filtering through your window that he gives in to your suggestion to get some rest… but neither of you are able to get much sleep.

Later that day, as you stand on the docks and wave alongside Iris and Talcott, you’re struck with the sinking feeling that you may never see your beloved boys again. When the news reaches you a few days later of the disaster in Altissia, you fall to your knees, absolutely wracked with guilt, wondering if you’d have been able to prevent Noct’s coma, or Ignis’s blindness. But no, you’d been here, playing house with Iris. Your guilt turns to anger and resentment, and while you keep in touch with the boys as needed, you find that you cannot bring yourself to speak to them beyond what’s necessary. 

When the land is covered by darkness, none of your old feelings seem to matter anymore. You throw yourself into your work, training with Iris and hunting daemons. You communicate with Prompto from a distance over the phone; amazingly enough, despite your paths almost crossing a few times over the years something always gets in your way—an errant daemon, an urgent mission at the last minute… but one day it finally happens. Both of your work has you passing through Hammerhead on the same night. You arrange to meet in the hunter’s outpost there.

You look at your reflection in the cracked, dirty mirror on the wall of the old diner bathroom. _I don’t know why I’m even bothering, everybody looks like shit nowadays._ But no matter what you tell yourself, you can’t shake the nerves. _Stop getting so worked up over this… you’re just catching up with an old friend. You’ll have a nice chat. Maybe he’ll show you some old photos. Get it together, _______._

When you hear the rumble of a transport truck outside you all but run out to peek through the window, but as you watch hunters exit one by one, you’re disappointed to note Prompto isn’t among them. You check your phone to see if perhaps you’ve missed a message, but it’s blank. You sigh and twirl a strand of hair around your finger. _Maybe he won’t show up after all…_ you’re so lost in your own pessimistic thoughts you completely fail to notice a blonde man sliding into the seat next to you, nudging your leg with his own.

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?”

You look up from your phone, incredulous that someone could be so familiar with a stranger… then it hits you.

“PROMPTO?!”

He grins mischievously and gives you a wink, and you’re so overwhelmed by emotion all you can do is throw your arms around him. He envelops you immediately in his strong grip, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck. He smells just as good as he always did, but the body beneath yours is much larger. His boyish frame is gone, replaced by that of a man. When you finally pull back to take a look at him a tear runs down your cheek, and his calloused thumb rises to wipe it away immediately.

“Hey now, don’t do that! I know I look amazing, but it’s nothing to cry about…”

You punch him in the arm. “You dork!! I’m just so happy to see you…”

He smiles at you, and it’s as if he never left. He’s older and bigger, but his hair is still styled just the same, and that freckled face is just as sweet and pure as it’s always been. You’re so relieved the darkness hasn’t corrupted him you almost want to cry again, but you manage to hold yourself back. He rests his chin in his hand.

“So… how have you been?”

You laugh. “Oh, you know… fine I guess… as much as anyone can be in this shit world. Just trying to keep it together. You?”

He shrugs. “Same here, honestly. You look great though…”

You feel a tiny bit of hope bloom in your heart, but you stuff it down. _He’s just being nice, don’t make a big deal out of it._ “Thanks!! So do you… it seems like hunting is a good look for you.”

His smile shifts, and he looks you up and down in a way that makes your pulse race. “Look who’s talking. You’ll have to share some of your secrets with me.”

_Is he flirting with me? Oh Gods… be cool._ You clear your throat. “So, ah… you see any of the guys these days?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Not really… we’re all kinda doing our own thing nowadays. They’re doing okay though.”

You take a breath. “What about Cindy? You ever end up taking your shot?”

Prompto’s tone is even and casual. “Oh, sure… she and I got together and messed around a couple of times. She’s a nice girl, and we had our fun… but she’s kinda married to her work, and if I’m being honest there was always someone else on my mind anyway. What about you? You seeing anyone?”

Trying your best to keep a cool expression, you shake your head. “No… I don’t have much time for that stuff and there’s not really anyone in my life I’d want to keep around for more than a night.”

Prompto lays a hand lightly on your thigh, and you feel a spark of heat surge through your core. 

“Well… as it happens, I’m staying the night here. You know anywhere I can go?”

You can feel your pulse in your ears. _When did he get this smooth?_ “I’ve got one of the only private rooms left in this shithole… but you’re gonna have to sleep on the floor. I can’t have you trying any funny business.”

Prompto’s hand travels a bit further up your thigh and gives it a squeeze. “No funny business here… just a little fun between friends.”

————-

You only just have time to close the door to your room before Prompto slams you against the wall, crushing his lips against yours. When you gasp he pushes his tongue into your mouth, devouring your moans and answering with one of his own. Prompto was beginning to develop some confidence in your youth, but he’d never taken complete control like this, even the night before he left for Altissia. His strong hands squeeze your ass and drag you against his already raging erection, and you can’t get your clothes off fast enough. His goatee scratches pleasantly at your face as he undresses you between kisses, and you find yourself wondering how it would feel between your legs. An image of you sitting on his face ten years ago flashes into your mind, and you almost laugh thinking of how much things have changed. Your thoughts are interrupted when Prompto sweeps you up into his strong arms and carries you to the hard bed, depositing you with a surprising tenderness. He parts your legs with his hands, and you shiver as he leans in and ghosts his lips along the inside of your thighs.

“Mmm… did you learn to read minds while you were gone? I was just wondering how your goatee would feel between my legs…”

Prompto chuckles, and somehow even his laugh sends the heat pooling into your belly. “What a coincidence… I was just wondering how your legs would feel on either side of my goatee.” He buries his face in your sex, and you cover your mouth with your hand to stifle a moan. He groans against the flesh of your mound, the sound sending a shock of pleasure through your body. “You taste even better than I remembered…” His strong hands grip your hips tightly, his fingertips sinking into the soft flesh of your curves as he laves his tongue across your slick folds. You arch beneath him and burrow your fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. 

Ordinarily you’d be guiding his efforts, but somewhere along the way Prompto seems to have learned a great deal about pleasuring women. When Prompto begins to work your clit with his thumb you make a mental note to thank Cindy the next time you see her. Not a single stroke is wasted—each movement is like a precision strike. When he pushes his tongue inside of you you nearly break right then and there. You buck your hips wildly against his open mouth, riding out your orgasm in a state of bliss. You’ve had a few tumbles with some of your fellow hunters, but none of them really knew how to please a lady… not like this. When Prompto emerges from between your legs with his face shining, you lift your head for a kiss immediately and he obliges, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. You start to sit up, but Prompto pushes you back down. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I wanted to return the favor…”

He shakes his head. “No… tonight’s about you.”

You give him a wink. “Don’t think I’m being altruistic, I WANT to suck your dick.” 

He laughs. “Well… I guess when you put it that way…”

You trade places, climbing on top of him as he lays back on the bed. When you’re up above him like this you take a second to admire his form. _What a fine specimen of a man… physical perfection._ Lean muscles adorned by freckles ripple as he settles himself in a comfortable position. He grins up at you. “Change your mind already?”

You shake your head. “You’re so beautiful, Prom… you’ve always been, but… it’s just so good to see you again.”

He smiles sweetly at you, and for a moment it’s as if no time has passed at all. You take his cock in your hand and give it a few languid strokes, and he exhales deeply. He looks up at you with a hooded gaze, lust clouding his eyes. “Mmm… my thoughts… ahhh… exactly.”

When you take him into your mouth he melts beneath you, his prior suaveness entirely forgotten. As you bob up and down over his cock, you’re hit with a wave of nostalgia. Remembering just how far you’ve come since the last time you did this has you feeling almost a bit emotional. You release his length from your mouth with a lewd pop. “Remember that time I blew you in the alley in Lestallum?”

Prompto laughs. “Only every night of my life for a few years.”

You give him a mock-wounded look. “You mean you’re not still jerking it to the thought of me on my knees in the street? I’m hurt.”

He winds his hand into your hair and gives it a gentle tug. “I’m all for a stroll down memory lane, but maybe we could focus on the task at hand?”

“Oh! Right…”

You take him into your mouth as far as you can go in one smooth motion, eliciting a delicious moan from him when his cock hits the back of your throat. You grip the base of his shaft in your hand and squeeze firmly, guiding his length in and out of your mouth at a rapidly increasing pace. You lock eyes with him as his dick disappears into your mouth, and he tosses his head back, beginning to come apart beneath you. Your name tumbles from his lips, and it’s never sounded so sweet. His thrusts become more and more erratic, and he comes in your mouth with one last shuddering groan. You swallow everything he gives you, and this time it’s his turn to pull you in for a kiss. You giggle. “Just as kinky as ever, I see.” 

He mutters to you between kisses.“You’re one to talk… mmmh…” 

You can feel his arousal poking your thigh. As always, Prompto’s ability to stay hard remains impressive. When you tell him as much, he laughs. “You know before we started messing around I thought I’d never have what it takes to please a woman. No one told me I had so much working in my favor already.”

His hands come up to squeeze your breasts, kneading the soft flesh idly. When he begins to pinch your nipples between his fingers you bite down onto his shoulder, eliciting a grunt from him. “Speaking of pleasing a woman… you gonna keep me waiting all night?”

Prompto climbs on top of you, looking down at you with a mischievous grin. “It’s been ten years… now you can’t wait three minutes?”

You gasp as you feel the hot, throbbing head of his cock pushing against your clit as he coats himself in your juices. “I can’t wait three seconds. I want you, Prompto. Now.”

Prompto positions himself at your entrance, then leans down to plant a sweet kiss on your lips. 

“So impatient…” 

He pushes into you in one smooth motion, kissing your face as you mewl and writhe beneath him. He fills you so beautifully—you’ve been with other men in the intervening years, but your bodies fit together as naturally as though you were made for each other. You’re so overwhelmed for a moment you almost feel as though you want to cry, but Prompto rocks his hips against yours, sheathing himself inside you to the hilt, then withdrawing almost entirely and doing it all over again. He presses his body close to yours, so that every thrust creates delicious friction with your clit. 

Prompto is everywhere at once, overwhelming your senses and drowning you in pleasure. His calloused hand cradles your head, never once slowing his relentless pace even as he lavishes you with kisses. You’ve missed this kind of intimacy—the world is dark and unforgiving, but here in this small room it’s as if the sun shines for you again. Prompto fucks you like he never left; every movement, every touch, every kiss reflects years of unspoken emotion. You wrap your arms around his strong shoulders and pull him even closer, pushing your hips up to meet his, your sex clenching spasmodically as you feel yourself nearing another orgasm. You break from Prompto’s kiss as you feel the tension in your core nearing release, and he speaks to you in a low voice, his hot breath tickling your neck.

“Look at me when you come… I want to see the moment you come apart.” 

His command pushes you over the edge, and you look into his beautiful blue eyes as you come hard around his cock. He fucks you through your orgasm, and somehow the waves of pleasure buffeting through you only seem to intensify the longer he goes on. You throw your head back and close your eyes, crying his name so loudly the sound echoes through your room (and likely the rest of the inn). Through the blissful haze of your orgasm you’re vaguely aware of Prompto coming himself; he collapses onto you, and you can feel his heart hammering in his chest. Both your bodies are slick with exertion, and you lay together catching your breath in silence. Eventually Prompto rolls over onto his side and he wraps his arms around you. You snuggle against his broad chest, listening to his heart beat. Prompto kisses your forehead. It seems as if he has something he wants to say, but nothing comes out. You look up at him.

“What’s on your mind, Prom?”

He gives you another sweet kiss. “…there’s just so little happiness in the world right now. Seeing you again after all this time… for a while it was like none of this shit ever happened.”

You can feel the old emotion creeping up on you, and you quickly turn your face away.

“I was so mad at you… and then everything went left, and there wasn’t time to fix it anymore.”

Prompto strokes your cheek with his index finger. 

“I can’t blame you for feeling that way… I wanted to come see you so many times but it’s like you said… it felt like there wasn’t time for something like that. But I hate that we lost ten years. I should have insisted. I should have called you. I should have done SOMETHING.”

Your eyes fill with tears, but before you can wipe them away Prompto tilts your chin so that you’re looking up at him.

“_____… I love you.”

“Prompto??”

“I’m sorry if this makes things weird, but I’d hate myself if I held that in any longer. I should have told you years ago… ever since the first time we messed around, I’ve just never been able to get you out of my head.”

Your face scrunches into a sob, and vestiges of the old Prompto come flooding back as he panics.

“Why are you crying!? That was supposed to be a nice thing!!”

You bury your face in his chest. “I’m sorry… I’m just overwhelmed. It’s been so hard… having you back like this, and hearing you say all those things… I love you too. I really do.”

Prompto pulls your face up from his chest again. “Say that again?!”

You sniffle. “I love you Prompto.”

Prompto lets out a boyish laugh. “Seriously!? Are you sure you’re not just saying that ‘cause I rocked your world?”

You roll your eyes at him. “No one’s dick is THAT good.”

He waggles his eyebrows at you. “That’s not what I’ve been told.”

You climb up on top of him.

“Well I have this room for the rest of the night… so if you’re gonna talk like that you better back it up.”

Prompto’s hands travel up your thighs to grip your hips.

“I’ll back it up alright. I’m gonna prove it to you every day for the rest of our lives… but for now… hold on tight.”


End file.
